Destined: Air
by kagome313
Summary: Just some of the drabbles I did over on LJ during the summer for the month of August. They're short so read and then share your thoughts with me in a review!  D
1. Little Theory

****A/N: ******_I chose to put this under a story of its own because I enjoyed it far more than I enjoyed my other "monthly prompt lists". This piece stands on its own but the majority of this little 'story' is a series – which I hope you guys enjoy =D_**

****I do not own anything relating to Inuyasha. This goes for all the pieces =/****

****Title: Little Theory******  
><strong>****Prompt/List/Ficlet Number: Balloon- Air - #5******  
><strong>****Author: kagom313******  
><strong>****Rating: PG******  
><strong>****Genre: Family******  
><strong>****Universe: AU******  
><strong>****Word Count: 299******  
><strong>****Summary: The kids express their opinions.******  
><strong>****Warning: Language******  
><strong>  
>"It's not right…"<p>

The worry in the little girl's voice would alarm anyone within reach, but for the identical boy standing next to her, his only reaction was a roll of his wide gray spheres, muttering under his breath about idiotic girls.

"You've _seen_ how she eats!" The boy stressed, tiptoeing to get a better look at the object of their concentration. "Obviously she'll get _fat,_" He snickered at the sleeping female on the bed, oblivious to their existence as she snored lightly over their hushed argument.

"Mama is _not_fat butthead!" She hissed, tugging roughly on the boy's long midnight waves.

"Ouch!" He yelped, rubbing his wounded scalp. "That fucking hurts!"

The little girl's mouth instantly opened into a small 'O' as she pointed an accusing finger, just as a tall older version of said boy entered the room. "He said the f-bomb like you papa!" She tattled annoyingly, earning her a hidden finger from said boy. "And he gave me the finger!"

"Now now," The male whispered, placing his briefcase near the door as he loosened his tie. "What did I say tyke?"

The four year old pouted with a fold of his arms, the glare aimed at his twin threatening to kill. "I'm sorry – it won't happen again."

Inuyasha smiled, scooping up his twin daughter in his arms before ruffling the boy's hair. "That's more like it." He leaned over to place a sweet kiss on his wife's puckered lips. "Now, why are you guys pestering mama as she sleep?"

"It wasn't my idea!" The girl rushed out. "Toga kept saying mama is fat!"

"Well that's more believable than thinking she's turning into a balloon!" He scoffed at his sister's stupidity, rolling his eyes skywards.

Inuyasha burst out laughing at his kids.

"That _does_sound crazy."


	2. The Aftermath

****Title: The Aftermath******  
><strong>****Prompt/List/Ficlet Number: Whirlwind- Air - #1******  
><strong>****Author: kagom313******  
><strong>****Rating: M******  
><strong>****Genre: Teen******  
><strong>****Universe: AU******  
><strong>****Word Count: 298******  
><strong>****Summary: Waking up from bliss can also be a nightmare. (This will run as a series)******  
><strong>****Warning: Language.****

"What a night," The female voice sounded croaky, no doubt caused by too much liquor the previous night. "…And I don't even remember half of it." She grinned idiotically at the lack of memory. "Although I_do_ remember the amazing fuck."

Kagome chuckled at her raunchiness.

Licking her dry lips, she shifted slightly before poking a cautious manicured finger at the dead-like body against her, wishing that she remembered who the nameless guy was to at least thank him for awarding her with such feeling of… _completion_.

"Wake up sleeping sex-machine," She breathed seductively.

After a harsh pinch on his naked ass, Kagome was rewarded with a loud curse as the male jumped out of the bed, his glare freezing her form in place.

"It's…."

"_You…_" The teen finished in disgust, his gaze holding much animosity towards the girl who looked ready to puke. "How the…" He shuddered in revulsion when their surroundings dawned on him.

Kagome groaned.

Inuyasha sputtered as he rushed to shield his nakedness.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Inuyasha shouted. "Did you… did you _date rape_ me?" He hissed.

Scoffing, Kagome jumped out of bed with the sheets around her. "Why the fuck would I have to do that to the _slutio_of all sluts?" She ran an aggravated hand through her tousled hair. "Not saying I'd even _think_ to go with a walking disease!"

Inuyasha gave her the finger. "I could say the same thing about you,_whoretress!_"

His midnight clashed with her stormy-blue.

"Let's just forget about this," Inuyasha gritted out after a few strained minutes, his jaws flinching with annoyance.

"Not much to remember," She muttered dismissively.

"Keh, only the _best fuck_ of your life." He boasted, snatching his belongings before heading towards her bathroom.

"Asshole," She breathed.


	3. Evident Realization

**Title: Evident Realization  
>PromptList/Ficlet Number: Suffocation- Air - #3  
>Author: kagom313<br>Rating: M  
>Genre: Teen<br>Universe: AU  
>Word Count: 306<br>Summary: Inuyasha is forced to acknowledge the presence of Kagome. (2nd part).  
>Warning: Language.<br>**  
>Something was wrong…<p>

Inuyasha surveyed his surroundings of the spacious classroom, as the lecturer taught the desired topic in her usually monotone voice. Though his attention should be on the professor herself, he couldn't help but pierce daggers of hatred in the direction of the sapphire eyed bitch he'd woken up to just a few hours ago.

"Who you looking at?"

Inuyasha shifted his gaze slightly to the side, noticing that his too observant best-friend was displaying that knowing smile he always hated. Shrugging, he simply jerked his head in the direction of Kagome, knowing that Miroku already knew; asking was just his way of being _polite_.

"Ah… Kagome Higurashi." He waggled his brows. "Her name's like honey against my tongue."

"Is that so?" Inuyasha mumbled, not really caring for what his perverted friend had to say.

All he knew was that the girl he hated the most, the one that seemed to enjoy the company of every guy except his, seems to be in almost all of his fucking classes! Everywhere he turned, she was there, giggling that hypnotic sound of hers for his regretful ears!

"I would have never noticed." He whispered, his mind flashing back to her flushed cheeks as she was wrapped so tantalizingly in the sheets… The same sheets that bared witness to their most sinful acts.

He admit that once upon a time, he wanted to have her shapely legs wrapped around his waist as he pounded mercilessly inside of her, but her blatant lack of interest forged a hatred between them, forcing them to ignore each other like the plague.

Until last night.

Inuyasha exhaled loudly, finding that act oddly stifling – all because of that obnoxious bitch two seats in front of him.

"She's the female version of you, Yasha boy."

Inuyasha snorted.


	4. Familiar Feeling

Title: Familiar Feeling  
>PromptList/Ficlet Number: Chill- Air - #7  
>Author: kagom313<br>Rating: M  
>Genre: Teen<br>Universe: AU  
>Word Count: 298<br>Summary: She knew he was watching her and it forced her to think about him. (3rd part)  
>Warning: Language.<p>

She knew he was watching her.

The feeling running down her spine wasn't foreign, although she had to admit that she thought she would never have to endure such a feeling once again.

But who was she kidding?

After what happened between her and the slut of their college – it was only natural that she'd feel the chilliness of his heated gaze.

"It's fucking…"

Kagome paused, wondering if she should voice her true feelings.

Admittedly when she first transferred to this college, her eyes were instantly glued on Inuyasha Taisho himself; she couldn't miss him even if she tried. Though immediately noticing that his reputation as the _city's_ slut would guarantee her role in his life as another 'fuck of the night' pushed her to ignore all of his advances. She figured that if she couldn't have him for herself or in a long term relationship then having him at all was not an option. It was having him for herself or not at all.

So, enjoying the life of a college student, like her best friend, Sango urged her to – Kagome soon found that living single and _mingling_was far more appealing than the words itself.

A salacious smile crept across her luscious lips.

Sure she could never get Inuyasha, and she was quite alright with that – especially since her mingling days kept her occupied most times.

"A whole weenie factory is better than one sausage." Kagome giggled softly with a huge grin stretching her lips, amazed at the sort of analogies her dirty mind conjures.

Though, as much as she tried to pay no attention to the male behind her, she couldn't help but shudder from the chilliness of his smoldering gaze that silently begged him to warm her.

"Last night is simply rattling my head."


	5. Rumors And Truth

****Title: Rumors and Truth******  
><strong>****Prompt/List/Ficlet Number: Wind- Air - #11******  
><strong>****Author: kagom313******  
><strong>****Rating: M******  
><strong>****Genre: Teen******  
><strong>****Universe: AU******  
><strong>****Word Count: 298******  
><strong>****Summary: Kagome and Sango chat while getting ready for a night out. (4th part)******  
><strong>****Warning: Language****

"There's a rumor going around…"

The sing-song voice of Kagome's best friend caused the blue-eyed beauty who was currently dressing for a well deserved night out to roll her eyes sky-wards. "When is there never a rumor going around?"

Sango threw herself on her bed, wearing only a boy-short, until it was time for them to leave and she could get fully dressed then. "Well you're right."

Kagome gave her a knowing smirk as she wiggled into a pair of netted leggings. "Yes, I'm always right. I mean just last week I had sex with one of my professors so I can get a higher grade!" Kagome sighed blissfully.

"Where the hell was I?" Sango giggled when Kagome's lips slanted slightly with a shrug.

"I don't know – I'm still wondering where the hell_I_was!" She exhaled in mock sadness. "I mean if I fucked an old geezer, I'd at least like to know how it was!" Huffing with feign regret, she continued dressing.

Sango burst out laughing when Kagome wrinkled her nose with her tongue sticking out.

"You are so hopeless!" She gasped for air with a shake of her head. "But I don't humor much rumors since I personally get the dirty deeds from you, but this one intrigued me."

Grunting, Kagome slid her short skirt over her hips, before stepping into a pair of pumps that had her polished toes peaking out.

"It intrigued me deeply because it's about you and Inuyasha," Sango eyed her closely, noticing that her actions seized momentarily. "And if memory serves me right, I do remember you and Inuyasha disappearing upstairs last night…"

"I banish that wind of lies!"

Sango giggled when Kagome rushed in the bathroom before slamming it closed, her face heating up with both anger and embarrassment.


	6. Consumed With Her

****Title: Consumed With Her.******  
><strong>****Prompt/List/Ficlet Number: Clouds- Air - #6******  
><strong>****Author: kagom313******  
><strong>****Rating: M******  
><strong>****Genre: Teen******  
><strong>****Universe: AU******  
><strong>****Word Count: 296******  
><strong>****Summary: Inuyasha mind is being filled with thoughts of Kagome. (5th part)******  
><strong>****Warning: Language****

Taking another lazy swing of his drink, Inuyasha pulled the petite girl flush against him, his hand boldly resting against her private part as he grinded slowly, yet firmly against her derrière.

As much as Inuyasha was reacting to the seductive movements of the nameless beauty before him, Inuyasha couldn't fully focus on her – a fact that shamed him into slight drunkenness.

Everything seemed to remind him of what he had by accident the other night. The thought of fucking a female brought _her_ to mind, the lips made him think of ways said girl could please him, make him moan only her name, a name he remembered loving past his lips.

Groaning when the evident of his needs was cushioned between the girl's ass snuggly, he grunted deep in his throat, dipping his head low to kiss and nip at her neck. Inuyasha enjoyed the electrifying feeling that was coursing through him, and he needed to ease the sparks before it overtook him.

Just when he was about to ask the girl to follow him, he noticed that her hair wasn't the same long midnight hue that was once fanned out on a bed. Nor was her skin the blushing color he'd enjoy teasing the night before. And just like that, Inuyasha felt his needs diminishing while he allowed his black bangs to cover his midnight spheres.

He wasn't _too_stubborn to admit silently that he yearned for the touch of a particular blue-eyed beauty, to return to the way her body shuddered so blissfully in his arms….

Inuyasha sighed, shaking his head in slight humor when the evident in relation of yearning for Kagome came back full force.

Not only his thoughts were clouded by her – but now, his vision as well.

Inuyasha grinned.


	7. Uttered Promise

**Title: Uttered Promise.  
>PromptList/Ficlet Number: Whisper- Air - #4  
>Author: kagom313<br>Rating: M  
>Genre: Teen<br>Universe: AU  
>Word Count: 302<br>Summary: His voice was all it took for her to grow weak. (6****th**** part)**

Stepping into the club followed by a loud inhale and exhale in relief, Kagome's blue orbs roamed the ramped club with enthusiasm, eager to find someone who was good looking enough and up to the challenge to carry her through the rest of the night, and hopefully the wee early mornings.

"He's here," She heard Sango commented smartly, but Kagome chose to ignore her – Even as her eyes were glued in his direction smartly.

"Up for drinks?" She didn't wait for Sango to reply, expecting her to follow her, but soon realize that she was already heading towards the dance floor with the same guy she seem to enjoy playing hard to get with.

Shaking her head as she seductively walked towards the bar, intent and capturing the eyes of as much man as she could, she ran both her hands through her loose hair for extra effect, sighing loudly which added emphasis on her plump breast that was barely hidden beneath a one-strapped short top.

"Do you enjoy teasing people Kagome?" The husky voice tickled her ear, his hands on her waist squeezing her lightly when she tried to look behind her. "Nuh-uh…" He whispered, taking her earlobe between his lips. "…Answer me."

Gulping as a sudden desire rushed throughout her body, Kagome closed her eyes, basking in the chiseled feel of his hard body. "Yes." She murmured; a slight hoarseness in her voice before she cleared her throat.

The person behind her simply smiled against her ear, boldly grinding against her ass with a chuckle following soon behind when she gasped.

"Promise to dance with me."

Kagome said nothing, her hazy mind telling her she knew this person and she should refuse him, but her body wept for him, and it forced her to nod her head in the affirmative.

"I promise."


	8. Tender Sensuality

**Title: Tender Sensuality  
>PromptList/Ficlet Number: Caress - Air - #10  
>Author: kagom313<br>Rating: M  
>Genre: Teen<br>Universe: AU  
>Word Count: 300<br>Summary: As they dance – the other was the only one who exists in their eyes. (7****th**** part)**

Labored breathing tickled the nape of her neck, their bodies molded together like one. Dropping light kisses against her neck, Inuyasha relished in the soft moans stroking him sensually, making him harder than a rock itself.

No words could explain how either of them felt, and the sensual erotic movements of their bodies' responses to the other were enough communication for them.

Kagome held her bottom lip captive between her teeth as she continued moaning in blissful pleasure with each firm roll of Inuyasha's hips. The feel of his hard rod made her kitty purr in contentment, her plush ass pushing back eagerly against his hard rod.

They both knew that they were defying their 'law', but the previous night only proved to them that they were living a lie – ignoring each other just to avoid the powerful feelings that they had for each other.

Hearing her hold her breath when his hands brushed the inside of her thighs, Inuyasha licked a lone tear of perspiration that trickled down her neck just as his fingers rose to her heated jewel.

"Wai –…"

"Shhh…" Inuyasha whispered silkily.

Kagome ignored him and turned around to face him, her lustful gaze clashing with his heated own. "I…" Blushing as his breath tickled her face, Kagome pressed herself closer to his form. "I have a confession…"

Kissing her nose softly, Inuyasha pulled her frame closer to his.

"What might that be?"

Instead of answering, Kagome gazed into his eyes wishing that he'll see the hidden feelings she had for him, praying and hoping that he'll recognized the fear that pushed her to hide them from him.

Inuyasha cupped her face with both hands, pressing a soft kiss to her lips as their eyes stayed locked – expressing their feelings without words.

Kagome deepened the kiss.


	9. Willpower

**Title: Willpower  
>PromptList/Ficlet Number: Moonlight- Air - #12  
>Author: kagom313<br>Rating: M  
>Genre: Teen<br>Universe: AU  
>Word Count: 300<br>Summary: It was a hard thing to do, but she knew she had the willpower to do so. (8****th**** part)**

**Strong hands massaged netted thighs, trailing upwards while until her skirt was at her waist, his heated gaze piercing rational thinking.**

"**You're fucking sexy." He whispered against her ajar lips; palms on ass to pull her flush against him.**

**Kagome groaned; her legs around his waist, and arms around his neck. Licking the seam of his lips, she moaned in surprise when his tongue darted against hers, sending a surge of electricity throughout her.**

**Surroundings faded with her back against the wall, untamed kisses deepening as he grounded against her sensitive core. Breaking the kiss, Kagome's labored breathing enticed Inuyasha even more as he rained tender kisses along her neckline.**

**Throwing her head back in ecstasy, Kagome surrendered to the moon's inciting gaze. Her bright cerulean spheres shone even brighter as they succumbed to the pure light filtering directly upon her through the glassed ceiling. **

**As if the exposure pulled her to her senses, Kagome grasped Inuyasha's shoulders and pushed him away. "I can't…" She fumbled for the right words to say. Inuyasha," She whispered directly in his ears.**

**His lustful darkness mixed with slight confusion as he noticed that Kagome looked troubled.**

"**Why?" The surprising hurt in his voice made her wish she hadn't danced with him.**

**She shook her head, easing down on her feet. "I don't want to regret my actions if we go down this path."**

**Inuyasha's gaze darkened and the light from above made him look ominous. "You really can't stand me can you?" He hissed softly. "The thought of me is**_** that**_** repulsive?"**

"'**Course not!" She shouted. "It's because I like you – I've always liked you!"**

"**Then –…"**

"**I can't be another name to add to your list!" She confessed, her pools glassing. "I'd rather not have you if you're not mines **_**alone**_**."**

**Inuyasha laced his hands with hers, dragging her outside the club.**


	10. Opening Up

**Title: Opening Up****  
><strong>**Prompt/List/Ficlet Number: Stargazing- Air - #2****  
><strong>**Author: kagom313****  
><strong>**Rating: M****  
><strong>**Genre: Teen****  
><strong>**Universe: AU****  
><strong>**Word Count: 300****  
><strong>**Summary: Inuyasha tells Kagome what he thinks about her.**

Kagome was uncomfortable.

It's been five minutes and the only thing Inuyasha managed were hushed cursed words while glancing her way now and again.

Rolling her eyes impatiently, Kagome heaved a heavy sigh. "Look, if all you're gonna be doing is cussing like an asshole – mind if I go?" She didn't wait for an answer as she her way towards the back door of the club.

"Those stars up there – they're beautiful aren't they?"

Pausing in her trot, Kagome looked behind her to pin Inuyasha with a quizzical look. "Wow – who'd have thought that being deep was a part of the great Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha cut her a steely look. "When you're done being a bitch, maybe you'll like to listen to me?"

Kagome scoffed, remaining silent as she folded her arms, waiting for him to continue. She hoped whatever he wanted to say wouldn't take long because spending unnecessary time with Inuyasha wasn't good for her – especially seeing that he chose to ignore her open yet unplanned confession.

"Ever thought about holding a star – owning one even?" Curving his lips slightly, Inuyasha turned in gaze back to the sky.

"It's obviously impossible."

"I know," Inuyasha shook his head with a laugh. "I just can't believe you like me – all this time." He sighed.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha finger-combed his hair, captivated by his beauty in the moon's light.

"You see, I've always pictured you as a star." He confessed. "You know, something to look at but never to hold, never to own…"

Kagome's breath hitched.

"Are you saying…"

She was rooted to her spot as he neared her, unable to move as his arms encircled her waist. "Yup, that's _exactly_ what I'm saying." Pulling her flush against him, he touched his lips to her ear.

"I like you too Kagome."


	11. In It Together

**Title: In It Together****  
><strong>**Prompt/List/Ficlet Number: Fly Away With Me- Air - #8****  
><strong>**Author: kagom313****  
><strong>**Rating: M****  
><strong>**Genre: Teen****  
><strong>**Universe: AU****  
><strong>**Word Count: 309****  
><strong>**Summary: Decision were going to be made – and they won't be alone. (10th part/Final)**

"This is insane!" Kagome giggled, accepting the feel of Inuyasha's lips as he grinned widely, hugging her closer to him.

"It's long past insanity!" He laughed, burying his face in the crook of her neck. "I can't believe you were such a bitch to me just because you liked me!"

Kagome tugged playfully at his hair. "You weren't exactly nice to me!" She shook her head, remembering all the harsh things he said to her – _just because he felt like it_. "You called me things I never even heard of!"

"It's because you wounded me." He chuckled when she shoved him. "I never got rejected until you came along."

Sticking out her tongue at him, she grinned widely, the rushed excitement making her chest burst. "At least I'm your first in something."

"You can be my first in something else." He mumbled, gazing deeply into her bright spheres.

Kagome flushed.

"Finding out the truth… I can't let you go."

Kagome sighed, easing forward until her lips connected to his. "Even with the truth Inuyasha… It doesn't change the fact that you're a player… and I'm… I guess you could say I'm the female version of you."

"Which makes us perfect for each other." He rushed out. "Look, I'm not saying that everything will be bright. We're both stubborn, and we've said some things to each other – but with communication…"

Inuyasha paused when he realized Kagome lowered her eyes in disbelief. "With _communication_ it will get better!"

"I'm… I'm just scared Inuyasha." She whispered. "You have no idea how much I like you."

When she lifted her eyes to his, he was sure he had an idea.

"You're not alone Kags, you never have to be." Giving her a reassuring smile, Inuyasha caressed her cheeks lovingly. "Take a chance… With me."

Kagome's reply was a tender reunion of their lips.


	12. It Works Well

**A/N: **_We're coming to a close! Previous drabble was the last of the series – this one stands on its own =D. Don't forget to leave your mark. =D_

**Title: It Works Well****  
><strong>**Prompt/List/Ficlet Number: Snow - Air - #9****  
><strong>**Author: kagom313****  
><strong>**Rating: PG****  
><strong>**Genre: Teen****  
><strong>**Universe: AU****  
><strong>**Word Count: 305****  
><strong>**Summary: Kagome takes Inuyasha's mind off of his problem.**

Inuyasha's furry dog ears wiggled in irritation as small cold dots fell against them. "I always hate it when those powder fall." Inuyasha grumbled, flattening his ears atop his head.

Kagome giggled softly, snuggling deeper in her sleeping bag for more warmth. "You know, in my time we don't call them _powder._" She giggled once more when he flashed her a look – as if to say he didn't give a fuck. And he didn't.

As his cursing increased, Kagome couldn't help but watch on in amusement as he tried to swipe away the cascading snow with his talons. "Um… you know," She blushed crimson as her mind started turning the wheels of ideas. "Um… In my time, during times like these to take our mind off of this… We usually…" Kagome blushed, turning her head away from him. "Ah forget it… You wouldn't want to do it."

Within a flash, Inuyasha was beside her, his ears perked with excitement, eager to take his mind off of his futile fight. "How can you be so sure?" He growled when he felt the chilliness increased. "What do we have to do?"

Kagome wet her lips hesitantly. "Close your eyes…" Smiling bashfully, Kagome sat up with as her smile spread into a grin.

The moment his lids fell close, Inuyasha felt a heated sensation against his lips, before his face heated up as he felt something warm licking the seam of his lips.

When he was about to give her more access, Kagome pulled away with a smug look on her face; pleased to see a flushed Inuyasha before her.

Inuyasha broke out in a huge grin.

"Well damn, if you wanted to kiss me so badly," He started, leaning towards her. "All you had to do was…" His words fell short as his lips crushed against hers.


End file.
